


the taco incident

by astralgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderline crack, Funny, Group chat, Humor, It's basically an AU season 7, Mini Fic, TFLN inspired, but only like half texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: Gabriel is assigned as Kevin's archangelic protector, which goes about as well as anything involving Gabriel could go.





	the taco incident

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing so much angst lately that I just needed to write something dumb and funny and light
> 
> This was inspired by a TFLN submission - "good news, i got tacos. bad news, kevin is in the ER. more good news, the tacos were free"

Sam, Dean and Castiel were sat around the main table in the bunker, talking aimlessly, when their phones pinged simultaneously. Dean pulled his phone out and unlocked it, Sam and Castiel watching curiously. There was a slight pause before Dean closed his eyes and let out drawn out, melodramatic groan.

_[gabriel created a new chat]_

_[gabriel renamed the chat “a-stop-alypse squad !!!”]_

_gabriel: heyyyyy dudes [finger guns emoji] how’s it going_

_gabriel: its gabe, turns out its my turn for prophet babysitting duty!!!_

“Well, Kevin’s screwed then,” Dean said matter-of-factly. Sam was staring at his phone, brow furrowed, expression half way between confusion and exasperation. Castiel looked mildly affronted by his phone, squinting at it as though it soon yield some answers about the meaning of life.

“Are we messaging with the Messenger, on Messenger?” Sam asked, pausing after each word as though he was still trying to process what he was saying.

Dean groaned, rubbing one hand over his eyes. “It’s far too early, and I’m far too sober to be dealing with this bullshit.”

_gabriel: so, good news, i’ve got tacos_

_gabriel: bad news, kevin’s in the ER_

_gabriel: more good news, the tacos were free!_

Dean blinked at his phone, then shook his head in disbelief. “He... he does remember that he’s an archangel, right? Like, he can just heal Kevin, why are they at the hospital?”

“I find it’s best not to question my brother’s methods,” Castiel replied, shrugging. “He has a... unique way of handling situations.”

Sam got the distinct impression that this was far from the weirdest Gabriel incident Castiel had ever had to deal with. He tapped out a quick message and hit send.

_sam: is kevin okay? what happened??_

_[gabriel changed sam’s name to [moose emoji]]_

_[gabriel changed the group chat emoji to [taco emoji]]_

_gabriel: taco incident [taco emoji] [exclamation emoji] [skull emoji]_

“I have literally no idea how to interpret that, but it does not seem... good.”

“Wait, hold up,” Dean said, flicking quickly through the emoji keypad. “Half of these emojis don’t even exist. That asshole can’t be bothered to heal Kevin, but he’s more than happy to make new emojis?”

_[gabriel changed dean’s name to [pink panties emoji]]_

_gabriel: i heard that [smug face emoji]_

Dean flushed a rather bright shade of red, and Sam bit his lips together trying - and failing - to hold in his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kinda half tempted to turn this into a mini-series to just visit when the angst gets too much, let me know if you guys would be interested in that!
> 
> If you want to chat or send a prompt, my tumblr is astralgabriel


End file.
